Run Away With You
by JasmineDiamond
Summary: Everything starts to get rough in Quinn's and Santana's life, so what happens when they run away? Will they get closer? Or end up killing each other?
1. Chapter 1

Episode One

She looked at the two tickets that she had in her hands before looking at the burette. "Are you sure about this?" She asked, feeling a little unsure if she was. The burette nodded her head as her eyes rolled, clearly annoyed. "Yes Quinn, I already told you a million times... Why are you backing out?" Her face turned into a concern expression. She didn't want to feel like she was pushing Quinn into doing this but Quinn quickly shook her head. "No of course not... I'm actually pretty excited." Quinn didn't bother on hiding that huge grin that took over her lips. Santana let out a small chuckle at how excited the blonde looked. Santana grabbed her arm before speaking up, "Let go then." They both giggle and walked over to the big bus and stopped at the line, it wasn't that long which made both of them let out a sigh of relief.

It was hard to believe that just a few weeks ago they were fighting and slapping each other and now their running away together. It only took one drunken person to have this outrageous idea and a stupid person to agree. They both had different reasons as to why they agreed to actually do this. After Brittany and her broke up, leaving Santana utterly heart broken, she couldn't take another day watching the only person that can ruin her life leave her and love someone else.

Quinn on the other hand couldn't take being the "perfect daughter" her parents wanted her to be. After she got pregnant with Beth it only got worse at home, her dad completely disowned her as his daughter and her own mother could barely look at her. Quinn was just as excited to run away as Santana was. Sure it wasn't a good thing to run away from their problems, it was unhealthy you could say but that's all they knew how to do. When things got rough they run at times. It wasn't any different for both of them and they both knew that. Quinn didn't know where she was going exactly though.

"So where are we going exactly?" Quinn asked, after the guy checked their tickets and let them in. "To my uncles house." Santana replied simply. Quinn raised an eyebrow at Santana when she looked back at her. "Where going to stay with your uncle?" She asked, confused. They put their suitcases under their seats and sat down, Santana sat next to the window and Quinn sat in the middle seat, leaving an empty one next to her. "No were going to spent the night there and then the next day were off to our road trip." Santana grabbed both of their phones and turned them off, knowing they were going to ring nonstop when they found out they were gone. "Won't he tell your parents?" Quinn asked still feeling confuse.

"Nope, he's a cool uncle, he's been arrested for running away when he was younger so he didn't mind letting us stay with him as long as we didn't tell people that he let us." Quinn nodded her head in understanding and lean her head back in her seat. They woke up pretty early before the sun raised and now the sun it barely rising. So they were pretty tried but they didn't want to fall asleep just yet.

"Where does your uncle live?" Quinn asked after a few moments of silence between them. Of course it wasn't silent because of people talking all around them but between them it was. "Indiana, Indianapolis." She replied, locking her eyes with her. "Not far, just two hours." Santana said, looking back out the window. "Cool, so after Indiana, where?" Santana shrugged her shoulders, looking back at her again. "We'll figure it out when we get there, my uncle will educate us on this shit." Quinn let out a small chuckle. It was funny how an uncle is helping her niece runaway, his own brother's daughter and he's going to help them do something completely bad. It was just too awesome for Quinn to believe.

"If your uncle had been caught running away, don't you think we will too?"

"Well he didn't get caught he turned himself in, he could've lasted years but he found out he got a girl pregnant back home so he decided to go back." Santana explained and Quinn looked amazed by the story. There weren't no doubting that Santana's family is pretty interesting. She heard a lot of crazy stories about her family when they were smaller and closer, so this was just another crazy story but Quinn didn't protest though, she loved hearing about it.

After a while the bus started to move and Quinn couldn't help and give into the pure exhaustion and by the looks of Santana's eyes dropping she was doing the same. They both fell asleep, Santana's head resting against the window and Quinn's head on Santana's shoulder.

**To Be Continued...**

**Comments ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Super Excited For This Story Guys(: Have SO Many Ideas & Thank You For The Comments, Means A Lot(:**

Episode Two

Quinn woke up to someone shaking her, letting out a groan. "What?" She asked keeping her eyes closed. "Wake up, were here." Santana said, shaking her a little harder and rougher. Quinn open her eyes to see Santana standing in front of her, her head now resting on the seat instead of Santana's shoulder. She blinked her eyes a couple of times, trying to adjust to the sudden sun light. Santana grabbed their suitcases as Quinn stood up and stretched. "You could help you know?" Quinn rolled her eyes and grabbed her suitcase and followed Santana out the bus, noticing that everybody already left. Quinn's eyes widen when she got off the bus, she hadn't expected Indianapolis to be so beautiful. She never had been over here which was weird because she use to travel to a lot of beautiful places with her parents.

"Close your mouth Quinn, you might catch a fly." Santana said when she noticed Quinn. Quinn didn't even notice her mouth was slightly open as she admire the beautiful sight of Indianapolis. The tall buildings and the fancy looking restaurants remained her of New York in a way. "So my uncle is at work, so want to get something to eat?" Santana asked as they started to walk. "Yeah, but were probably going to waste all our money, these restaurants look too expressive." Quinn said looking a bit distracted at the clothes they had on display. Santana couldn't help but look amaze at how Quinn got easily sidetracked. "Don't worry, I know a place that has really good food but isn't expressive... C'mon." She motion for Quinn to follow her. Quinn glance at her, smiling at her as she followed the Latina.

On the way over to whatever Santana was taking Quinn, Quinn was getting distracted by many things. Clothes, people singing on the side walk, people dancing, horses that past by and many other things, Santana had to pull her away to keep her back on track.

"Oh my god! Santana look at these cute puppies!" Quinn exclaimed, getting distracted again. Santana rolled her eyes playfully and pulled her away from the cage full of puppies. "Damn Quinn it's like you never been to a city before." Santana joked as she dragged Quinn away from the puppies. "Yeah, but Indianapolis is far more interesting than any other cities I been too." Quinn admitted as she now walked next to Santana. "Trust me; the food here is far more better." Santana said with a wide grin.

"Can't wait." Quinn replied, giving Santana a smile. It was a shocker that they were getting along without arguing about something completely dumb. Usually they would fight a lot especially in school but now that their away from the drama and the bullshit they could breathe and get some space that they desperately needed. "You don't have too, were here." Santana pointed across the street at a small building. It looked like it was from the 70's, it was amazing. Quinn couldn't wait to see the inside.

They carefully crossed the street and headed to the old fashion restaurant. Quinn face lite up when they enter the restaurant. It looked like they walked back in time, back to the 70's. The employees were on roller skates and they all greeted them. They both went to find an empty table and they sat down, putting their suitcases aside.

"I think I want to stay here." Quinn said. Santana chuckle and nodded her head. "Nope, were going on a road trip."

"Yeah I know, but damn we have to come back to Indianapolis once in a while, okay?" Santana rolled her eyes playfully. "Okay well." Quinn smiled when she heard her agree.

"Hi my name is Stacey, what would you ladies like to drink?" A lady asked with a sweet smile and both girls looked at her. She looked very young, early 20's, red long hair, deep dimples, light skinned, she was really pretty. "I'll just have water." Santana ordered and grabbed her menu. "I'll have a coke." Quinn said nicely. The lady wrote down the order. "They'll be right up." She said before skating off and disappearing for their drinks.

"So what you want?" Santana asked, scanning through the options on her menu. "I don't know, but all I know is that I'm so happy that your drunken ass thought about this idea." Quinn said with a wide smile, keeping her eyes on her menu but could feel the Latin's eyes on her and a smile played on the dark haired lips.

After a while Stacey skated back with their drinks. "Are you two ready to order?" She asked politely. "Uh yeah, I'll just have French fries." Santana said before looking at the blonde girl across from her. "I'll have a cheeseburger." Stacey nodded her head and disappeared again.

"So, who lives with your uncle?" Quinn asked after a while of just looking around the amazing looking restaurant. "Last time we went to visit him my cousin was staying with him." Santana replied. "Oh what happen to his son or daughter then?" Santana shrugged her shoulders. "The heartless bitch took the baby away." Santana answered looking mad at the thought of it. Truth was Santana was piss at that, her uncle loved his little girl but since he didn't want to be with his baby mama the girl left and took his daughter with her. "That's crazy." Quinn didn't know what else to say about that and by the smile on Santana's lips she gladly settle for the replied she gave.


	3. Chapter 3

**It'll Get Better Soon Guys **

Episode Three

After they ate their food and paid, Santana checked her phone to see a missed call not that long ago from her uncle. She dialed his number and pressed it against her ear. It only took four rings until someone answered.

"Hey mija!" He exclaimed.

"Hey tio, are you coming?" She asked, looking at Quinn who was staring at her as well. "No your primo is going to pick you up." Santana nodded her head even though he couldn't see her. "He should be there." He said. Santana looked out the window to see a familiar old classic ford tuck and she smiled widely when she saw her cousin getting out. Without saying goodbye she hung up and grabbed her suitcase. "Come." She told the blonde and hurried out to hug her favorite cousin.

Quinn tried to catch up to the fast Latina. When she got out Santana was already wrapped around a guy, guessing it was her cousin. They look nothing alike he was taller for one thing and tanner then Santana. "Hey shorty I missed your damn ass!" He said as they pulled away. Santana looked at Quinn with a wide smile before saying, "This is Quinn, Quinn this is my cousin Juan." Santana introduce them, Quinn stuck her hand out for a hand shake. Juan looked at her hand and raised an eyebrow. "We Latino's don't do handshakes." Before Quinn can say anything she was pulled into a tight hug. He pulled away and flashed a wide smile. "But it's okay, white people aren't use to it." He joked and winked at Santana. Quinn couldn't help but notice that his smile was similar as Santana's but Santana's smile was way brighter and adorable. When she flashes that damn wide smile it looked really adorable and Quinn couldn't help take a notice of that now. Quinn shook her head at the sudden thoughts and followed Santana to the blue truck. Juan put the suitcases in the back of the truck before climbing in the driver seat, Santana sat in the middle and Quinn sat next to the window. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove off; wrapping an arm around Santana, bring her closer to him.

"Damn Tana following into your uncles footsteps, I'm so proud of you." He joked and they both burst out laughing. "Shut up." Santana playfully pushed him. "Gimme your iPod." Juan said, grabbing the AUX, Santana handed him her iPod and he connected. Quinn raised her eyebrow at Santana when Juan played a song from Santana's playlist. Santana shrugged her shoulders. "I like rap, bite me." Quinn chuckle at her adorable friend and looked out the window, admiring the view yet again. She just couldn't get enough of the beautiful view and the beautiful people Indianapolis had to offer. "So what are you going to visit the whole Familia or what's up? What you girls going to do?" Juan asked, popping a cigarette in his mouth and lite it up. "Hell no, they'll all tell my parents." Santana replied. "True... Are you guys together? Or just friends? Friends with benefits? Fuck buddies? All of the above." He asked a smirked playing on his lips. Juan knew Santana was a lesbian as well as the rest of the family but Juan and his uncle were the only ones comfortable with it. The rest were still trying to progress it, some still think it's a phrase. Quinn and Santana looked at Juan. "Just friends!" They both exclaimed. "Don't have to yell."

After a while of driving, they finally arrived, Quinn got off first and exam the house. It was small but cute, brown brick walls, white windows and a brown small door, Mexican music playing out loud because of the neighbors. "Welcome to mi casa and by mi casa I mean my uncles of course." Juan said, grabbing the suitcases out the back of the car and lead Santana and Quinn to the door. Quinn couldn't help but feel a little nervous at the fact that she was going to be meeting Santana's uncle. _What if he doesn't like me?_

Quinn was always good with making good impressions but she couldn't help but feel a little nervous and she had no idea why.

When they enter they were already in the living room and across from the living room was the yellow small cute looking kitchen. "Let me show you were the room you'll be staying at is at." Juan said, motioning them to follow him. They walked up a couple of stairs to see not a very long hallway and just three rooms. Juan opened the first door and walked in, placing the suitcases on the bed. The room was blue, couple of posters of Megan Fox, 2pac, Biggie and classic cars and a twin size bed next to the wall. You could easily tell it was his room. "Where will you be sleeping?" Santana asked. "The couch." He said simply. "Thank you by the way." Quinn said. "He don't sweat, we'll always help Santana do something bad." He joked, kissing Santana's temple. "And of course whoever is a friend of Santana and wants to do something dumb with her we'll help also." He joked again and they all let out a small chuckle.

"Where's Shorty!?" Santana smiled when she heard her uncle's voice and ran out the room. Quinn and Juan shared a smile at how excited Santana was being and walked out. Quinn never seen Santana this excited before and it just showed her how much they really didn't see from each other.

Quinn nervousness built up even more when she saw her uncle. He looked tough, tattoos everywhere, neck, arms chest and probably on his legs if it wasn't for his jeans. He looked like an all-time Latino gangster. "Hey you must be..."

"Q-Quinn." Quinn filled in for him and he nodded his head with a smile, easing the fast pounding heart of Quinn. "I'm Uncle Joe, but most people call me Big Joe." He said and shook her hand. They pulled away and share one last warm smile. "So I guess we have to get you two runaway love birds a game plan." Uncle Joe said, walking over to the kitchen. "They're not dating." Juan said, going to the kitchen as well. Joe looked at them with a confuse face. "For real?" Quinn and Santana avoided looking at each other knowing they were blushing slightly. Quinn had no idea what was going with her. "Right, that's what I thought!" Juan exclaimed in disbelief. "Yeah they would make a cute couple." Joe smirked at them. "Okay Tio were not dating can we just past this." Santana said, trying to change the subject.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode Four

"So where are you two thinking of going too?" Uncle Joe asked taking a chair across from them. Santana shrugged her shoulders, looking at Quinn and back at her Uncle. "Where ever really." She replied. She really had no idea where they were heading to; all she knew was she had to leave Ohio leave all the bullshit and Quinn had to do the same. They both didn't know the reason why one other wanted to do this but they just assume to ask later. Santana was just glad she didn't have to do this alone. She couldn't have done this alone even when she was with Brittany she was thinking of doing this, of course doing it with her. But now it's different, now she's running away with Quinn Fabray. The person she never got along with and now they agreed to runaway together. Quinn wanted to run away with her. Santana was just drunk at that moment and she spilled the idea and Quinn was the one to hear it.

**Flashback **

_Santana stumble a bit when she got off the couch way to fast. "Shit." She mumble to herself. She lean herself back against the wall, trying to stop the dizziness. She put the red cup on her lips and took a sip, smiling when she saw Brittany come in the room. Her smile faded when she enter the room with Artie. She let out a sigh and took another sip. "Fucking blows." She said to herself, walking through the crowded living room. _

_Santana stumble outside, trying to get out the jam doorway and took a deep breathe of the fresh air outside. Fresh air for sure helped her stop the dizziness a bit. After she adjust a bit, her eyes fell onto the blonde who was sitting on the steps of the porch, her legs up against her chest, her arms wrapped around them tightly and her forehead rested on her knees. Santana looked around to see if anybody was out there and looked back at the girl and notice her shoulders shaking a bit. It was clear as day that the girl was crying so with a sigh Santana walked over to her. _

_Quinn jumped when she felt warm skin brush against her own. She looked up to see Santana, she quickly wiped her tears to hide the fact that she been crying. Santana was going to be the last person that sees her cry. Santana took a last sip of her drink and threw it on the grass before connecting her brown eyes with the hazel eyes next to her. "What's up with you?" She asked. She was pretty good at hiding her drunkenness in her voice but her body gave it away. Quinn nodded her head. "N-nothing." She said, about to get up but the Latina quickly stopped her. "Don't try to hide it, plus I'm drunk, I'll probably won't remember shit so either spill it or I'll go all Lima Heights on your pale ass." Quinn rolled her eyes playfully and let out a small laugh. "Tell me Q, if it's about a guy I'll go kick his ass, I got your back." Santana said earning another small laugh from the Blondie. "Okay Tana, let's get you home, your way too drunk to know what your saying." Quinn said, getting up and grabbing Santana by the arm to help her up. "What I'm fine, tell me what's up." She finally slurred out when she got to her feet. Quinn put Santana's arm over her shoulder and guided her to her car. Quinn helped Santana in the passenger and she walked to the other side and got in the driver's seat. "Your keys." Quinn demanded, putting her hand out for the keys. Santana reached for her pocket and pulled out her keys and handed them to Quinn_

_"So tell me, please." Santana said after a while. Quinn rolled her eyes, knowing the Latina wasn't going to drop the subject until she got an answer. "I'm tried..." Quinn simply said, keeping her eyes on the road. "Of?" Santana asked, feeling a little confuse at Quinn's statement. "Of all the bullshit here, at school, with people and at home." Quinn admitted, feeling a little better getting it off her chest. She never verbally said it out loud and it felt good. She didn't like to tell people what she was thinking nor feeling but she figure since the Latina was drunk that she wouldn't remember anything by the next day. "I feel you on there..." Quinn raised an eyebrow at her. "You do?"_

_"Yeah, all that fucking bullshit, y-you know what we should just runaway and never come back, just me and you… fuck Brittany, fuck Puck, fuck Sam, fuck Finn, fuck everybody." Santana said, her eyes dropping a bit. Quinn chuckle a bit, taking it as a joke. "Your kidding right?"_

_"Nope, I always wanted too."_

_"Your just drunk, you have no idea what your saying S." Quinn loved the idea but she thought Santana was just drunk and saying shit. "Quinn I'm serious, let's do it." Santana said, sounding more serious._

_Quinn pulled into her driveway and Santana climbed out. She lean down to look at Quinn. "Take my car; come to my house in the morning."_

_"Why?"_

_"Were running away Blondie." And with that she shut the door._

_Quinn didn't believe a word Santana was saying but the next day Santana called her and that's how it basically all started._

**End of Flashback**

"Earth to Santana." Quinn said, snapping her fingers in front of her face. "S-sorry." She looked back at her Uncle. "Umm... Okay, well as I was saying you have to have an idea to where your going and how much your going to spend because your money will eventually run out." Uncle Joe explained.

"That's true, how much money do you guys have all together?" Juan asked, taking a sip of his soda. Quinn and Santana looked at each other and looked back at Juan. "Well I have 600 in cash and about 300 in my secret bank account that mama doesn't know about or papi." Santana replied. "I have 800 in cash and 900 in my back account." Quinn then replied. "Show off." Santana joked making Quinn roll her eyes playfully at her. "So that equals too..." Juan trailed off trying to figure it out. "1,700 dollars." Quinn finished for him.

"Dumb ass." Uncle Joe said making the two ladies laugh a bit. "Whatever." Juan mumble. "Is that enough?" Santana asked, feeling a little worry. "Maybe, you just have to spend it carefully, it'll last you a couple of weeks tops." Her uncle replied and got up, walking over and grabbing a locked box that was hidden in between a gab. He opened it and took out rolls of money with a rubber band around them. He slide them to them. "Here that's about 3,000 dollars." Santana tried to give them back and he shook his head. "Santana take it, I don't want you girls to worry." He insisted and Santana gave him a nod with a thankful smile. He pulled out a small black pistol and a small pepper spray. "Be careful with the gun, there's a lot of creeps out there and you'll need to protect yourself." Quinn suspicions of Santana's Uncle being a gangster grew. She was still thankful that he was doing all this for them. Santana stood up and walked over to him. "Thank you Tio, really you don't know how thankful I am." Santana gave him a tight hug which he gladly returned, lifting her up the ground a bit. "Welcome mija." They both pulled away and shared a warm smile. "I know how it is to be judge and being drown by all different shit, so if your both sure that this is what you want to do then I'll help you to a certain extend." Quinn nodded her head and looked at Santana with a sweet smile before looking back at him. "Were sure." She reassured him. "Good."

"Wait I want to give you guys something too." Juan said before jogging up to his room. "What's he getting?" Santana asked. "Who knows mija, he's a weird boy." Uncle Joe replied. After a couple of seconds Juan return. "Here." He handed her car keys and Santana raised an eyebrow. "I want you to take my old car, I hardly use it and it's in perfect condition, Big Joe helped me repair it for you-" Santana cut him off by plugging herself onto him, kissing his face. "Thank. You. Your. Amazing." She said between kisses. "Save those for Quinn, dios mio." Juan joked as they pulled away earning a punch on his arm. "I'm just playing, come I want to show you two the car." They both nodded their heads and followed Juan out to the back yard. Juan pulled off the blue sheets, revealing a black classic tuck ford. "It's like your car Juan, but black." Santana said with a wide smile, admiring the beautiful car in front of her. Quinn couldn't believe how much these people were doing for them just so they can run away. It still felt like a dream for her a good amazing dream. It was too good for all this to be true.

After a while of talking and laughing they decided to go to bed since they had to wake up early the next day. Once they were ready for bed they both laid down and let out a relaxing sigh. They laid face to face, just looking at each other in comfortable silence. "I'm so happy I agree to this." Quinn whispered, breaking the silence between them. Santana nodded her head in agreement. "I'm happy you did too." They both shared a smile and without thinking Quinn moved closer to Santana. Her face buried into the nape of Santana's neck making the Latina's breathe hitch in her throat when she felt the Blonde's heavy warm breathing hit her bare skin. Santana decided to let it go since she was way too sleepily to do anything about it. She wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist, pulling her closer before falling asleep to Quinn's uneven breathing.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode Five

Both girls let out a groan when they heard the alarm go off. Quinn open her eyes, realizing Santana back facing her and her arms around the Latina's tiny waist. She pulled away from the warm inviting body and sat up. Santana stayed there, trying to go back to sleep. "S, wake up." Quinn said, getting of the bed and looking at the door to see Juan peeking his head. He walked over to the bed and smirked at Santana who was sound asleep. Juan jumped next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her over him. "Juan quite your shit!" Santana exclaimed, trying to get out of Juan's strong grip. Juan was way too strong so he didn't budge when the Latina tried to get out of his grip; he just stood up from the bed and placed Santana on the ground. He flashed her a smile and said, "Get ready princess." Santana went to punch his chest but he quickly ran out of the room. Santana ran after him but stopped at the door. "Ima kick you ass Juan!" She yelled before letting out a groan and turned around to look at Quinn who was trying to suppress a laugh.

Santana raised an eyebrow at her. "Think it's funny Blondie?" Quinn shrugged her shoulders and chuckle a bit. She grabbed her suitcase and walked to the bathroom. "Get ready Santana!" She called out, closing the door. Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed her own suitcase and headed to the other bathroom. "Santana, hurry up, you girls have to eat." Uncle Joe said when he notice Santana in the hallway. "Yes Big Joe." Santana said, going into the bathroom to get ready.

After Quinn was done getting ready, she left the bathroom, noticing that Santana was still in the other bathroom. She smiled at the sound of the old school rap music playing in the kitchen, she walked to the kitchen to see Uncle Joe placing plates on the table and rapping along to the song. He looked up at Quinn and gave her a smile before lowering the music. "Hey girl, I made breakfast." He motion Quinn over and pulled out a chair. Quinn slowly made her way over and sat down, feeling a little nervous. She hated being alone without Santana, she just didn't want to say something stupid. Quinn thanked him when he placed the pancake on her plate. "They have chocolate, you'll love them!" Juan said, fixing his hair and sitting down across Quinn and giving her a smile. Quinn quickly returned it and looked down at her plate.

"So are there seriously nothing going on with you and Santana? I heard she was with a blonde." Uncle Joe asked, sitting next to Juan. They both looked at her with a curious expression. "Oh no, your talking about Brittany." She clarified. Juan and Uncle Joe looked at each other as they finally understood. "Oh! I get it now." Uncle Joe said with smile. "Are they still together?" Juan asked; take a bite out of his pancake. "No, they broke up a couple weeks ago." Quinn replied. Juan looked at Quinn and pointed at her. "Wait, are you the girl that got pregnant and gave it up for adoption?" Quinn looked at her food. "Uh yeah, that's me." Uncle Joe shot Juan a glare and smacked him behind the head. "What?" He asked totally clueless.

"Sorry, we dropped him as a baby." Uncle Joe apologized, giving her a half smile when Quinn let out a chuckle. Quinn looked at him and return the smile. "I'm sorry." Juan said, feeling bad. Quinn looked at him. "It's okay, I'm over it."

"Juan you have a blow dryer!" Santana teased. "Damn right! Beautiful hair doesn't come naturally baby!" Juan yelled back, running his fingers through his light brown hair dramatically. "Puto!" Santana yelled. Uncle Joe burst out laughing and pushed Juan's head playfully. "Whatever." He mumble, finishing his pancake. Quinn chuckle a bit before beginning to eat her pancakes.

Santana walked out with both of their suitcases and placed them next to the door. "Morning mija." Uncle Joe said, getting up and kissing her temple. Santana smiled and sat next to Quinn. "Good morning." Quinn said with a smile. "Good morning Blondie." Santana returned the smile.

After they were done eating they decided to leave. Juan grabbed both their suitcases and walked with them to the car, Uncle Joe trailing behind them. Juan threw the suitcases in the back and the girls got in the car. Santana in the divers seat and Quinn in the passenger seat. Santana rolled down her window for her Uncle. "Okay so if you ladies want, you can go to Phoenix, one of my friends live there, he says he can get you two a job there and a apartment for a cheap prince." He said, handing Santana a card with his information on it. Santana looked over at Quinn to see what she wanted to do. Quinn smiled before whispering, "I love that idea." Santana smiled and looked at her Uncle. "We'll do that then."

"Okay well here... Be careful with the gun okay?" He gave them the box that had the pistol and the pepper spray. "Be careful, call if you two need anything or want to come back." He lean over and kissed Santana's temple before stepping away to let Juan say his goodbye. Santana rolled her eyes playfully when she saw Juan come up to the window.

"Take care of Quinn okay, where in the US they'll go crazy if something bad happens to a white girl." He joked making both girls laugh. "Is that all? That's your goodbye?" Santana asked. Juan nodded his head. "No take care both of you, I really hope you find whatever is that you ladies are trying to find." He leaned over and kissed her temple, pulling away and smirked at the Latina. "Just don't get too freaky in the hotel room, I heard-"

"Okay you fucked the moment up." Santana said, rolling the window up. Quinn laughed and waved a goodbye to the now pouting Juan. Santana looked at Quinn and smirked. "Ready to start this crazy ass road trip?" Quinn laughed and bit her bottom lip. "Hell yeah."


End file.
